


буря в стакане воды

by ephemeralmist



Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: ты пишешь новую историю, в которой всё будет по-другому
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	буря в стакане воды

_эй, ты, там._

ты открываешь глаза. за окном льёт дождь и ветви раскидистого кедра стучат по оконной раме. ты всё ещё во власти сна, поэтому не понимаешь, настоящий он или нет. смутно припоминаешь, что живёшь в городе, в огромном многоблочном доме, а, значит, кедру взяться на улице неоткуда. разве что берёзка какая, ну или тополь. за ними и ухаживать не надо, и появляются они сами по себе, хотя ты точно знаешь, что ничто не берётся из ниоткуда.

ты несколько раз моргаешь, и твои зрачки постепенно расширяются, привыкая к темноте комнаты. ты смотришь на прикроватную тумбочку, на которой перед сном оставил стакан холодной воды. сейчас лето, и она стала намного теплее, но ты всё равно выпиваешь её, потому что чувствуешь, как в горле скребут надоедливые железные опилки. ты словно бы съел жестяную крышу, и теперь она мешает глотать, забивая дыхание. вода проталкивает металлические стружки, и ты с облегчением выдыхаешь.

_ты меня слышишь? у меня не так много времени, так что, будь любезен, удели мне немного внимания._

ты смотришь в окно, за которым сплошная тьма, и только ярко-красные огоньки телебашни мигают призывными маячками. они похожи на рубины, венчающие чью-то корону, и ты невольно задумываешься о том, а сколько, в общем-то, людей на белом свете носят корону. ответ прост, как дважды два. все. у тебя в сознании медленно включается лампочка понимания: каждый сам себе монарх. 

ты улыбаешься и выпиваешь ещё немного воды. совсем скоро она кончится, а за ночь придётся проснуться ещё много раз, так что ты точно отмеряешь количество, которое тебе нужно потребить. сейчас бы вспомнить капиталистов и их замечательный общественный строй, о котором говорят так много в последнее время. ну или же о том, что ты ещё совсем не старик, а стакан приходится ставить рядом с собой. 

— я тебя слышу, — твой голос не раздаётся эхом по пустой квартире, он звучит просто и спокойно; не повисает в воздухе, как крайняя нота сыгранной мелодии, а мгновенно исчезает, просочившись сквозь открытую створку пластиковой рамы. 

_хорошо. тогда следи внимательно за каждым словом, которое я сейчас произнесу._

тебе не хочется следить, тебе хочется спать. глаза сами закрываются, и ты не отказываешь им, потому что кто ты такой, чтобы противиться желаниям организма. веки опускаются, и ты погружаешься в непонятное состояние, которое можно было бы характеризовать словом «дремота», если бы это не было так бесконечно неправильно. твои уши по-прежнему ловят каждый звук и каждый шорох: ты замечаешь, как мерно гудит холодильник на кухне; как прыгает на кровати в соседней квартире ребёнок; как вода в стакане постепенно превращается в бурю. 

_мои игры больше не привлекают детей, —_ тяжёлый вздох, _— и я никак не могу это исправить. с каждым днём я всё слабее и слабее, а неверие сильнее и сильнее. ты ведь знаешь, что это такое?_

конечно, ты знаешь. в твоих блокнотах есть круговые диаграммы, которые пытаются объяснить резкое понижение интереса детей к сказкам. и всё же никакие диаграммы и никакие графики не могут отразить человеческую сущность, которой свойственно меняться и преображаться. ещё вчера подростки с удовольствием читали истории о сражениях боевых магов, а сегодня они играют в приставки и давят терпкие ухмылки в ответ на вопрос, что им хотелось бы на новый год.

наверное, всё началось с язычества. тогда люди стремились познать непознанное через свои собственные размышления, которые приводили к созданию силы определённого могущества, способной предоставить помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается. каждый, кто просил помощи — получал её. боги земледелия, плодородия, торговли, домашнего очага и любви — во всех них верили. всем сердцем и всей душой. отдавая последнее, что было, только бы умилостивить.   
век язычества давно прошёл, и на смену вере пришла наука. наверное, ты сейчас говоришь вещи настолько очевидные, что все твои учёные книги, заполонившие полки из светлого дерева, в удивлении качают головой. дело в том, что наука вытеснила и волшебство в том числе. конечно, волшебство волшебству рознь, но если научиться отличать плохое от хорошего, то можно лавировать меж толстых канатов фактов с неповторимой грацией. 

_вот именно. ты размышляешь в правильном направлении. я пришёл к тебе за помощью._

голос обращается к тебе? ты снова улыбаешься, и буря воды уменьшается ещё на несколько глотков. у тебя это не нервное, ты просто пытаешься занять свой рот хоть чем-то. говорить при помощи телепатии не слишком удобно, ведь слова всё равно так и норовят проскочить через широкий заслон зубов, побалансировать на кончике языка и, будто совершая прыжок с трапеции, вынырнуть во внешний мир. ты сдерживаешь их как можешь, но терпение скоро кончится. причём у вас обоих. 

твои инстинкты твердят, что не стоит доверять тому, кто превращает обычный дождь в проливной, берёзу в кедр и стук в шебуршание. но так ведь и ты не прост — не каждому дано превращать поговорку в правду. впрочем, он бы и так к тебе обратился. к человеку с безграничной фантазией, способной не только раскрасить мир, но и помочь ему заблистать совершенно новыми оттенками, прежде в природе несуществовавшими. вы подходите друг другу, и это кажется странным только до тех пор, пока обоих не кроет сознанием того, что это соперничество. from friends to enemies? но так вы друзьями не были никогда. 

ничего плохого не случится. всем нужно немного чуда, и если для этого нужно было проснуться посередине ночи, то так тому и быть. твой карандаш остро заточен, а мысли струятся, будто шёлковое платье по ногам утончённой барышни. ты сделаешь его совсем другим: понимающим и чутким, готовым откликнуться на зов любого, кому это будет нужно, дарящим настоящее счастье, а не вымышленное. ты перепишешь историю и сделаешь так, чтобы о плохой все забыли, вновь поверив в магию. бывает ли так? не тебе решать, но настенные часы решают выпустить журавля вместо синицы, и, наверное, это толкает твой кораблик, раздувая его белоснежные паруса. всё заново. всё с чистого листа.  
⠀

***

— немного блёсток для тебя и немного для меня. ой, ты кто?

небрежный смешок, больше похожий на попытку скрыть то, что хотелось бы показать на самом деле. проверить, всё ли готово. вспомнить слова, впопыхах разбегающиеся по углам. готовь речь или нет, она всё равно забудется прямо перед выступлением. а это — его главное выступление.

— вот мы и свиделись, моя маленькая леди неудача.


End file.
